


Weekend in the Woods

by Jane57821_6



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: Amanda and Edie, Amandie, Amandie PWP, Drama & Romance, Edie and Amanda - Freeform, Edie and Amanda - Hot tub, Edie and Amanda Almost Family Fox, Edie and Amanda- Catskills Weekend, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Office mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Based on their time in the office in 1x06. In this scenario, they were interrupted without any mention of Tim and Edie doesn’t snoop around while Amanda is away.To be continued, all the way or another interruption? It’s all up to the readers.This has evolved unexpectedly, into a lengthy tale and in the latest chapter, they are finally at The Catskills.Catskills -Part II, the latest chapter, is my last work of the year. Thanks to all for indulging my flights of fancy.I wish you all a safe and Happy New Year.
Relationships: Edie and Amanda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Weekend in the Woods

Amanda was lost in her fantasies about what she wanted to do with Edie since they made it to her office.

“You know what might help? A weekend in the Woods.” Amanda enclosed Edie’s thighs with both hands feeling the muscles underneath. She was feeling wanton and if she moved just so, inched a little closer, she could get some pressure, right where it mattered.

Gosh, she was lost in a haze of arousal and should snap out of it. Phone rings. Saved by the bell. She was almost relieved to leave Edie’s presence.

A few cleansing breaths later, she got her breathing back to normal and adopted a neutral tone for the chat with her boss. All business and nothing personal as she liked to say.

Amanda rushed back to her office after the chat. To be truthful, she could barely focus while talking with her boss. She made sure to be loud when she got back so as not to startle Edie. She stopped for a moment to admire her profile. She couldn’t help but think about the heights they had reached during their first time together. She wanted more.

Her steps drew her ever closer, reducing the distance between them. She leaned down and moved Edie’s hair out of the way before placing a gentle kiss on her neck. She spun Edie’s chair around and sat down, straddling her thigh. She looked at her intensely.

“What?” Edie squeaked. She could see the desire in Amanda’s eyes and her breathing quickened.

“You. You’re intoxicating.” Edie dropped her eyes and Amanda lifted her chin. She lazily gazed at Edie, tracing her features.

“Gorgeous eyes to get lost in,” kiss. She traced her brows with a finger tip, “these brows, cute nose” and kissed the bridge of her nose.

Edie, sighed in pleasure, giving herself up to the feelings coursing through her veins. Amanda’s fingers traced her ears, ears she had whispered sweet nothings into and her full lips, meant to be plied with kisses. She remembered how bruised they got after lots of kissing. Their eyes met again.

“Pardon the interruption. Now, where were we?” Amanda ran her hands up and down her arms.

“Something about Catskills and .... “ Edie closed her eyes and trailed off as Amanda peppered her neck with kisses and veered ever closer to the corner of her lips.

“And?” Amanda smiled when Edie turned her face feeling for her lips and she brushed their lips together lightly and pulled away when Edie attempted to deepen the kiss.

“No. Come here.” Edie complained as she opened her eyes.

“I’m right here.”

”Closer.”

“So?”Amanda asked without budging, staying just out of reach as her hands roamed aimlessly on her shoulders before clasping around the back of her neck.

“You are relentless. Catskills, Woods. It’s not a good time now. Whatever would we get up to there?” Amanda wouldn’t let her kiss her lips so she took advantage and kissed her cheeks and lower jaw instead.

“Hmmmm. How about, long leisurely walks in nature. It’s beautiful there, this time of year.” Amanda took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “Come with me.”

Edie shook her head. “Convince me.” Her hands trailed up Amanda’s thighs.

“Mmmm ...” Amanda couldn’t help the little sound that escaped.

“You were saying?” Edie prompted as her hands moved under her top and up her sides.

“I could sweeten the deal. How about a couples massage?” Before she could respond, Amanda moved her blazer out of the way and undid a few buttons before placing both hands on Edie’s chest, squeezing gently.

“Getting better, what else?” She impatiently tugged at Amanda’s Jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. She kissed her neck and weaved her way lower towards her cleavage. They were both breathing hard.

Amanda cupped her face kissed her neck and up higher to her lips. She teased her lips apart with her tongue and when Edie parted her lips to let her in, she sucked on her tongue and rocked against her thigh imperceptibly. She was rewarded with Edie grabbing her hips tightly.

“Riding ...” Amanda whispered against her lips.

“Yes.” Edie kissed her passionately. “Show me ...”

Amanda raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What, here?” She looked around the office. “I didn’t peg you for the kinky type.”

“Yeah, right. You talk a big game. Perhaps you’re not up for it.”

“Ouch.” Amanda feigned being hurt with a hand on her heart. “Less talking and more doing then.” Edie challenged. “Ball’s in your court.”

I should be careful around her, Amanda idly thought. She is a sly one and always turns my words around on me. Amanda grabbed her hand with both of hers and kissed her palm. She kissed a few fingers, licked then sucked them into her mouth. Edie could feel the pull and squirmed in the chair.

Amanda took one hand away for a moment and unbuttoned her pants, all the while maintaining eye contact with Edie. She could see Edie swallow and the pulse point on her neck beat erratically.

“How about now, having a change of heart yet?” Edie nodded wordlessly. She leaned closer, tipped her head back and nipped at it and whispered hotly in her ear “breathe.”

She put Edie’s hand on the undone button. She covered it with hers and they both undid the zipper, the sound exceedingly loud in the quiet room. Amanda moved her hand away, leaving only Edie’s. Edie licked her lips as her hand brushed a sensitive spot and she heard Amanda gasp and move closer so their chests were flush against each other. Her hand moved of its own volition cupping Amanda, she wanted to elicit that response again.

“I want you ...” she added breathlessly. Amanda gripped her back, for purchase and looked at her as she moved her hips up and down, against her hand, thighs tensing then relaxing. Edie’s hands were on her hips urging her on.

Knock!! “Amanda?” They both jumped guiltily as they heard a knock on the door and someone calling out for Amanda.


	2. Office Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get interrupted but does it stop their activities? Read on to find out.

Knock! “Amanda?”They both jumped guiltily as they heard a knock on the door and someone calling out for Amanda. Amanda pulled Edie to her feet and in one smooth motion, pushed her against the desk. Eddie leaned against it, legs slightly apart arms open, invitingly. Amanda parted her legs wider and she moved in between them, settling into her arms for a close embrace. It felt like home and she wasn’t nearly ready to let her go. Moreover, she felt like she was protecting Edie from the view of prying eyes, not that anyone could see them. It was a good excuse.

“Damn it!” She whispered frustratingly then laid her head against Edie’s chest. She tried to get her breathing back to normal.  Hmmm, I like this position, lots to play with, she carried on an internal monologue. She took a deep settling breath, inhaling Edie’s scent and kissed the hollow on her neck. She couldn’t resist a quick kiss and lick on the warm ear next to her mouth. 

Edie was pleasantly surprised Amanda hadn’t put some distance between them and had instead, moved in closer. Her hands snuck under her blouse and sides before settling on her hips. Her fingers played with her waist band and when Amanda didn’t protest but just bit down on her lips, she put her hands in. Her fingers stroked up and down, all along her length and they both moaned when she circled her entrance and went in. She swallowed their moans, trying to keep them as quiet as possible. They must be out of their minds, doing this with someone just beyond the door, which thankfully, was locked. It would be awkward and really hard to explain if that person were to try opening the door. 

“You have to answer.” She started to move her hand away and Amanda shook her head, no. “ No. Stay.” She stayed frozen, fingers stilled, deep inside her. Amanda cleared her throat and hoped her voice wasn’t too shaky.

_“Yes?”_

_“We’re off to lunch.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Are you coming?”_

Edie raised a brow and Amanda could see the exact moment when she decided to up the ante. She gave her a warning look wordlessly saying, “don’t you dare .”

Of course, Edie didn’t heed her warning and considered it a challenge. She curled her fingers inside her walls, thumb rubbing against her hood as she moved in and out of her. The breath rushed out of her, that was one of her more erogenous spots. She crushed their lips together to stifle her moans. Her hands forcefully grabbed Edie’s back with an answering motion from her hips. 

“ _Yes_....”

_“What was that?_ ” Coming from outside the door.

_“Yes ... I meant no, thanks. I’ll catch up with you all later.”_

Amanda put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet and Edie kissed and licked it. She subconsciously licked her lips as she became mesmerized by the sucking and warmth of Edie’s mouth. She could imagine it on another part of her anatomy. “Mmmm.” She bit her lip. This person needed to leave so she could get back to the business of coming. 

“ _Bye_ !” They heard footsteps fading away. 

“Finally. Phew. Is it just me or did that sound exceedingly loud to your ears too?” Edie released a breath she had been holding and they burst into giggles. She felt like a school girl with her first crush and almost getting caught.

“Right? I thought they would never leave.” 

“I’ll get you back for that.” 

“Why? I was being meticulous and following your instructions to the letter.” Edie met her eyes, feigning a look of innocence.

“You were indeed.”

“What else can I do for you? Edie wiggled her brow and moved her fingers. “Your wish is my command.”

“You goof.” Amanda was having a hard time focusing while Edie kept up the even stroking. She looked into Edie’s eyes seriously for a moment. “I want everything ... I want, all of you.”

She saw Edie suck in a breath and Amanda closed her eyes. She hadn’t meant to get that serious and didn’t want to read Edie’s eyes. She wasn’t ready for what would be in them. She moved her hips against her fingers, trying to distract Edie, concentrating on how it felt when it hit the right spots. 

Edie wasn’t having any of it. “Open your eyes. Please. What are you thinking about now?” She gasped when Amanda grasped her elbow and moved her fingers while her hips moved forward to meet them, taking her fingers deep into her. The room filled with the sounds of her fingers being sucked in and released as they moved together. Amanda had taught her well and she alternated between shallow and deep strokes. 

“How good you feel fucking me. Does that answer your question?” Amanda held her face in her hand and kissed her deeply. She clasped her hands around Edie’s neck bringing their foreheads together as they kept up their movement. “Right there, yes.” Amanda sucked her lower lip and released it. 

“That is so hot.” 

“You are so hot.” Amanda wetly kissed the exposed areas of her neck and cleavage while she dragged her nails across her back under her top. She couldn’t get any closer if she wanted. She had this urge to crawl inside her so she wouldn’t know where she ended and where Edie began. What’s happening to me, why am I getting so emotional. 

Edie noticed and looked down at her, searching her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Amanda looked away for a second before meeting her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I know you are.”

“Stop it. I’m being serious here.”

“I’m listening.” She gave her a reassuring peck.

“I .... just don’t give up on us.”

“I promise.” 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

“I won’t.”

“That is all I ask.” They kissed with a feeling of desperation hands roaming everywhere.

Edie used one hand to tenderly grab the back of her neck and whispered against her lips. “I want you. So so much.” 

Amanda quickly undid Edie’s pants and slipped her fingers into her underwear. Her hands slid over her mound, past her lips. Edie moved her hips up and down against Amanda’s fingers covering it in wetness. She had a hard time focusing while moving her fingers in Amanda and she was reminded of it when she felt a squeeze on her forearm.

“It’s hard to multitask.”

“You’re telling me.” Amanda parted her lips, using the pads of her fingers to beat against her hardened nub. Should I stop?”

“No!” 

“You know what I would really like to do?”

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

Amanda nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear before whispering. “I want to rub my lips against you and tease you out with my tongue. Maybe a little flick, here, a little lick there,” while her fingers mimicked the motion. She swallowed Edie’s moan. Things had quickly gotten out of control. She had only intended on giving her an incentive for some alone time at the Catskills.

Amanda pressed down against her with the pads of her fingers and looked down as Edie moved her hips. Her fingers rubbed in circles. Edie’s fingers moved faster in and out of her as she was getting more turned on and the pressure of her fingers increased too. She rubbed at her furiously, wanting them to come together. Edie trembled against Amanda’s fingers as she felt the oncoming wave of her climax. She bit hard into her shoulder. That would leave a mark but she was too far gone and Amanda like it. Amanda reacted to the bite by tightening and relaxing a little faster around her fingers. The room was filled with their moans and sighs of pleasure. They held each other’s gaze as they came together, she, bearing down and clenching helplessly against Edie’s fingers and Edie pulsing against her as they exchanged wet kisses and held each other tightly. 

“You looks so hot when you come. You take my breath away.” Edie snuggled into her and muttered, “so do you.”

“You know, you should come with a warning.” Amanda enjoyed being enclosed in Edie’s arms. She could stay like this forever. 

Edie rubbed her back in random motions. “I am, and you’re not?”

“Nope.”

“If you say so. You can easily turn a girl’s head. You have turned this girl’s head.”

“Awww.” Peck. “The feeling is mutual by the way.” Amanda pulled her jacket on with Edie’s help and got a kiss on the shoulder. 

They exchanged light kisses and straightened their clothing. “I needed that.” Edie looked around for her blazer.

“Same. Just imagine a whole weekend of that. Perhaps a little break for sustenance.” Amanda gave it to her, their hands lingering as they touched. She watched her put it on and straighten her shoulders. She fussed over her, smoothing the fabric on her shoulders, fingers playing with her collar before running over the nape of her neck. She smooth the lapel and used it to pull Edie closer. She couldn’t resist another embrace, hands sneaking under her top, and around her mid-section, to the hollow of her back.

“Oh, you. I think, I could use some more convincing.” Edie was melting in her arms.

“I bet you could.” Amanda was content. “You feel so warm.” Edie held her with their heads close together, hands threading through her hair, massaging her scalp. 

“How about mutual ....” Edie’s eyes widened and darkened, lots of scenarios running through her head. “So, weekend at the Catskills, what do you say, do I hear an aye?”

“Aye. I’m in. Literally.”

“Ha. You will be.” Amanda gave her a once over that left no doubt as to what she meant. 

“How do you do that? Turn me into a puddle of want with one look? I will need galoshes to wade through this puddle I’m drowning in.” 

Amanda laughed. “How dramatic. You are too much.” She was so pleased with herself, she was practically preening.

“Stop preening.” 

“Moi?! We can talk logistics later. Right now, I need something to bite into after working up an appetite.”

“Oh really, you didn’t get enough?”

“Absolutely not. I always want more. With you.”

“I want more of this meal, right here.” Edie tried to pull her closer but Amanda snuck out of her arms. They zipped up their pants and pulled down their blouses.

“Ah, ah, ah. You got a preview. You’ll have to wait until the weekend for the rest.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did or rather, didn’t do, for that matter.”

“Which was?”

Edie looked down. Amanda lifted her chin and Edie’s hands encircled her waist, hands straying down to her hips and butt. “Tell me.” 

Edie snuggled into her neck, “you didn’t go inside me,” she mumbled.

“I know.”

“You’re in so much trouble. You’ve left me aching for your touch.” She put the back of a hand to her brow.

Amanda pulled her hand away and kissed her forehead. “Gotta save something for the weekend. I want you to think about me fucking you till you come, over the next few days and beyond.”

“If I can survive the next few days.”

“Oh you will and it will feel so good.”

“Guess there’s something to be said for delayed gratification.”

“Yep. It builds character.” Amanda rubbed their lips together and bit down on her lower lip before licking it. “I’m really glad you’re coming.”

“Me too. Time away will do us some good.” She cupped Amanda’s cheek and caressed it with her thumb before giving her a soft kiss.

“I have something to ask of you though.”

“What?”

“No touching yourself over the next few days.”

“Ummm. Does the full blast of the shower spray count? Technically, it’s not my hand.”

Amanda our her hands against her waist. “Really?!” She shook her head to Edie’s smile. “Feel free to call and torture me with all the PG thoughts running through your mind. How about that?”

“Trust me. My thoughts of you are never PG.” 

Amanda swallowed at the intense look in her eyes. “Fair enough and you have to pick up,” Edie responded. 

“I will try.”

“There’s no trying, Amanda. You either pick up or you do not.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

“I will give you highness. The same goes for you too.”

“Deal. Kiss?” Amanda lifted her head, lips puckered, waiting. Edie looked away for a few seconds as if thinking about it before looking at her adoringly and giving her a resounding kiss. Amanda couldn’t help her wide smile and brightened eyes. Edie looked at her in wonder. “You’re beautiful.”

Amanda gave her a peck. “So are you.” They shared a quick hug. Bodies close together, all along their length before Amanda leaned back. “Now on to the next order of business, what do you feel like eating?” She moved her hair back around her ear and rubbed her neck before shyly meeting Edie’s eyes.

“Well, I never thought this day would come. Amanda Doherty, shy?”

“Stop it! I walked into that one didn’t I? It’s all your fault.”

“Sure, blame me.” Edie took pity on her and kissed her nose. They took turns tidying up in the bathroom before leaving. Amanda took her hand in hers and kissed it tenderly. “Ready?” Edie asked, “for a burger? Absolutely.”

Sounds of their laughter echoed against the walls as the door to the office shut behind them and they left for lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the Catskills next. I think they’ve earned it.


	3. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lull between Edie admitting her feelings about Amanda and their trip. Edie’s mom is featured and quick mention of Margaret and Lorenzo.

Edie listened to the phone ring, getting angsty with every passing second. Amanda had dozed off while reading a book on the couch when she was startled awake by the phone ringing. She adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose. It was Edie and she immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She picked up right away.

“Hello?”

  
“Hi.” Edie responded.

  
Amanda could immediately tell something was wrong. “Are you alright, did something happen?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

  
“Okay ...”

  
“Listen. I don’t want to talk about it over the phone. I need to see you. Do you mind if I come over?”

  
“Of course not. You’re welcome here, whenever. You know that.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Do you want me to pick you up? I’m worried about you driving if you’re upset.”

  
“No. I’ll take a cab. It will be faster.”

  
“If you’re sure.”

  
“I am. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

  
“Please do.”

  
Edie’s cab had arrived. She picked up her overnight bag and took one last look around the house before exiting. It felt like the end of a chapter. She didn’t want to think about it now. She said a distracted hello to the driver and settled into the back of the cab. She sent Amanda a text. “On my way.”

”See you soon.” Amanda put her phone away.

Amanda had a worried look on her face when she hung up the phone and after she got the text from Edie. She tidied up, straightening items that didn’t need it.

It felt like forever before she heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.  
She didn’t say a word, just looked at Edie. “Get in here.” She pulled her in and shut the door behind them. She opened her arms and beckoned at her. Edie lightly kissed her lips and walked into her arms. It felt like home. She tried to keep her feelings in check but the dam burst and she buried her face in Amanda’s neck, body racked by sobs. Amanda rubbed her back as she whispered “shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here. Let it all out.” Edie took a shaky breath in response. Amanda sat down on the couch and pulled Edie to her and held her. After she had calmed down, she gave her something to dry her eyes and a moment to compose herself. 

  
“Here have some water.” Edie took a sip. “Want to talk about it, what happened?”

  
“I broke up with Tim.”

  
“I see. How did he take it?” She looked at her hands roaming up and down to make sure she was okay.

  
“He was hurt and upset. He asked me to leave. I’m fine. He would never get physical with me.”

  
“I’m relieved. You never know how people will react. How do you feel?”

  
“All sorts of things that I don’t want to get into tonight.”

  
“I see, understandable. I’ll be here when you feel like talking.” Amanda knew it was hard when a relationship ended and Edie had to process it, in her own way, in her own time.

  
“Thanks. For having me. Sorry to drop in on such short notice and at this late hour. Hold me?”

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m glad you came. Don’t say it.” They were glad for some levity at such a serious time. She held her for a good while before getting up. “Be right back, don’t move. I’ll run a bath for you. It will help you feel better.”

  
“Okay.” Amanda squeezed her arm and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Amanda got things ready in the bathroom and got back. “Come with me.” She led Edie to the bathroom. “Up.” Edie raised her hands and she pulled off her sweatshirt. Pants and undergarments followed. She helped her into the tub.

Edie sank into the water with a sigh. It felt good. Amanda half knelt next to her and kissed her forehead. She sat at the edge of the tub and ran a fingertip in the water, spraying her with bubbles, enjoying having Edie in her tub.

  
“Join me?”

  
“I thought you would never ask.” She got up and quickly discarded her clothing and stood next to the tub. She knew Edie was checking her out and was in no hurry to get in.

  
“For shame. I thought you wanted me to take a relaxing bath?”

  
“I did. I still do.”

  
“I want you in here.”

  
“Where?” Edie pointed index down, at the water.

  
“Since you insist. Scoot forward?” She got in behind Edie and held her close to her chest. She leaned down and kissed her neck. She soaked a sponge and rubbed her shoulders.

Edie inclined her head forward when the sponge hit her neck. “That feels heavenly.” Amanda moved the sponge over her back, between her shoulder blades. Onto one arm then, the other. She passed over a boob, then the other. Edie responded to her touch but she ignored it. Her sides and tummy were next. She touched Edie’s knees, “bend, yes, like that.” She ran the sponge over her calves and knees. Her thighs were next. She did the top, inside of her thighs before stopping close to the v between her thighs.

She put the sponge away in favor of her fingers. Edie was so relaxed, she felt loved. “You pamper me.”

  
Amanda winked at her. She opened her legs wider to Amanda’s teasing hand. She ran her hands over Amanda’s legs as she felt her fingers caressing her lips. Her fingers dug into Amanda’s thighs hard enough to leave a mark, the more turned on she got. Amanda for her part, could feel the slippery wetness coating her lips. She was in the same boat.

Amanda caressed and squeezed her thigh, while one hand snuck under her thigh and rubbed upward between her lips. The fingers of her other hand rubbed just below her mound in circles. Her fingers ran down one lip then the other before circling the area above her hood, both sets of fingers touching. She rubbed it up and down with the pad and tip of her fingers. She pressed down with two fingers on either side of her lips with one hand while the other rubbed against her sensitive nub. She rubbed up and down, the sides and the tip. She kept up the motion ever faster while her fingers rubbed against her. Edie’s hips, moved with her. She leaned back against her and gave herself up to the feelings, trusting Amanda to hold her when she came and come she did, several times when Amanda kept touching her. She felt an occasional pulsing and her thighs trembled as she came down from the height of her climax.

She was tired after that and reached out for Amanda. “I want to ..” Amanda kissed her quiet. “Later. Let’s get you into bed.” Edie barely remembered Amanda patting her dry before helping her into some undergarments and ushering her into bed.

Amanda put everything away in the bathroom and when she was done, she went back into the room and saw Edie fast asleep on her back, spread out on the bed. She felt such tenderness for her. She walked over and kissed her temple. Edie reached for her but she stroked her hair and she fell back asleep. She pulled the covers up, turned down the lights and left the room. She got them some water, made sure everything was locked and secure for the night before turning off the lights. She knew Edie would be thirsty in the middle of the night. She set the alarm. She kissed her after getting into bed and snuggled into the side of her neck. Edie’s hand settled around her waist and she got a little aroused when a thigh settled between her legs but she was tired and succumbed into a deep sleep. It had been an emotional night.

Edie woke up to a sucking feeling from her boob and sticky wetness between her thighs. Amanda had felt the change in her breathing and knew when she finally woke up. “Morning.”

  
“What are you doing?” Edie stretched to the delight of Amanda who followed her every movement and was enclosed in her arms.

  
“Getting an early start on breakfast.”

  
“My breast is your breakfast?”

  
“Yes and it’s perfect.” Amanda gave it a kiss.

  
“I’m shocked to hear that.” Amanda let out a little yelp of surprise when Edie flipped them over and attacked her mouth with gusto. “My turn.” There was something to be said for morning sex. They made love and dozed off for a bit before the alarm woke them up. They reluctantly got ready for work. They shared kisses with a promise to go on a trip soon.

This had all happened some time ago. Edie had called and postponed their trip, a number of times. She was largely avoiding her and didn’t want to talk about anything of substance. They ran into each other at the courthouse but didn’t get any privacy for an in depth discussion. She was getting frustrated.

Amanda got periodic updates from her son who chatted with Edie daily and wouldn’t stop talking about Edie this, Edie that. He worshipped the ground she walked on. Margaret was getting curious too. Who is this Edie he keeps bringing up. She had ignored her question. She knew Edie was trying to come to terms with the changes in her life and didn’t want to push her. She had been patient so far and a little wait wouldn’t kill her. She wished Edie would talk to her about her feelings. She felt uncertain about her place in her life. This love thing could be hard sometimes. She never did make easy choices. Oh well, there was no turning back now.

Edie felt like she had lived a lifetime since she last saw Amanda. She had been sort of mourning the end of her relationship. One she had been in, for most of her adult life and thought would be her last. The universe had a way of making a joke of one’s well laid-out plans. Amanda had been so patient and sweet and had given her the space to get used to her new normal even though she knew she wanted more. She got regular updates about her from Lorenzo. She knew better than to avoid his calls since the almost Thanksgiving disaster. He was quite perceptive and adorable. Just like his mom, he was a ball of positivity and took everything at face value.

She had another talk with her mom which had spurred her into action. She had been going to her place and moping around for some time. Here she was again, making the same trek.

Genevieve shook her head at the sound of someone at her door. She knew who it was and called out. “I’m in the kitchen.”

She watched as Edie walked in dragging her feet as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and sniffed the air, “Hi Mother. Mmmmm, meatloaf. I can’t wait,” she said delightfully. She walked over to her mom, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Baby. You won’t be having any of this if you don’t help me. Hands ...” She watched as her mom pulled the meatloaf pan out of the oven and carefully placed it to the side, for it to cool.

“How cruel. I gotta say I have perfect timing.” She washed her hands and joined her on the Island.”

“I would tend to agree except for some things.”

“Ouch. How can I help?”

Her mom pointed to the brussel sprouts. “That’s the side dish.” She tapped the bottle. “Pour yourself a glass and get those ready.” Edie did and they worked in a comfortable silence for a little while.

“Honey. I love having you over but this moping can’t go on forever. You have to get a hold of yourself.”

“I’m not moping.” She quickly shut up when her mom gave her a ‘don’t mess with me look’ perfected by moms the world over.

“Do you want to talk about what is giving you cold feet?”

“I don’t know.” Her mom didn’t say anything and waited patiently and behold, Edie said in a small voice. “What if I’m not good enough for this ready made family? What if it doesn’t work out?”

She stopped what she was doing to look at her. “My dear, no one knows what the future holds. Are you having second thoughts because of Lorenzo?” She wasn’t surprised when Edie responded with an emphatic, “No. We get along great.”

“There’s your answer then. You are using that as an excuse.” She looked at Edie who didn’t seem convinced.

”Do you love her?”

“With all my heart.”

“The other things are just background. You have to talk to Amanda. You chose her but it’s almost like you’re punishing her for that choice. I raised you better than that.”

“I know and I’m not. At least that’s not my intention.”

“It might not seem that way to you, but you have to tell her that. She might come off as confident and strong but it wouldn’t shock me if she was having doubts about your feelings for her, and hurting too.” Edie nodded in agreement.

“You came to terms with what you feel and did the hard part already. People are bound to get hurt but you can’t control how they react and let that prevent you from moving forward. You can’t be an observer of your own life, you have to live it. I don’t want to see you back here until you talk to that poor woman. Stop torturing her.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t yes ma’am me or there will be no dinner for you.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I most certainly would, Young Lady. You’re not too old for me to use this,” she brandished the spoon “on you. Now finish up so we can put that in the oven. I’m getting hungry, how about you? You know what, you don’t have to answer that.”“Ha! Same. I’m famished.”

“I bet you are.” They got busy finishing up with the dinner preparations. Edie set the table and when she thought her mom was busy, dipped a finger into the mashed potato dish. “Oww!” Edie playfully sucked on her fingers her mom had hit with the spatula. “How did you know what I was doing ? I thought you had looked away.”

“I know you. Open up.” Her mom held out a spoon of mashed potatoes covered in gravy, close to her mouth, one hand under the spoon to prevent any spills.

“Yum.” Genevieve was happy to see the sparkle back in her eyes. She can only satisfy her hunger, as for her heart, she had to take care of that by herself. “I love you Edie.”

Edie responded, “I love you too. Thanks for putting up with me.” Her mom pinched her cheek. “I’m always here for you and will support whatever decision you make.”

“I know.” Edie knew how lucky she was to have an understanding mom.

“Be a darling and top off my glass won’t you?”

“Of course.” They chatted away happily while waiting on the rest of the meal.

When she got home that night, she picked up the phone and called Amanda hoping she hadn’t messed up too much. They talked as if no time had passed without awkwardness. Edie was relieved.

“I’ll pick you up first thing Saturday morning. We can do breakfast before hitting the road.”  
“Cool.”

“Be ready or be square.”

“I couldn’t manage square even if I wanted to. Not anymore. See you soon. And Amanda, I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.”

Amanda felt a warm feeling coursing through her. They will be alright. She was sure of it. “Oh love, me too. Me too. It has felt like an eternity since we were together.”

“I know.” They shared a comfortable silence with lots left unsaid but knew they had plenty of time for a chat later.

“Bye.” Edie hesitated a bit before saying a quick, “muah!” She was excited and couldn’t wait to leave the stress of the city behind them. Come on weekend.

“Muah. See you soon.”

Amanda was relieved. Finally, it looked like they would take a solid step forward. She admired the courage it took for Edie to take that leap of faith. There were many doubt filled moments about where this would lead but she was glad she had kept the faith. They would take things one day at a time. First things first, weekend away.


	4. Catskills- Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally at The Catskills. Plot what plot, naughty, naughty times. Do not read at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and to all, a Happy New Year. Thanks for reading, from the bottom of my heart!

Edie looked at her phone. It was a text from Amanda. “I’m here. Do you need help with your things?”

“Nope. I’ll be right out.” She got off the chair, put on her hat and scarf and held on to her coat. Next she grabbed her luggage. She had packed entirely too much but she didn’t care. They had plenty to do and she needed all the outfits, at least that’s how she justified it. Her steps slowed as she thought back and couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited about a trip. No matter, it was time to get a move on. A little hop and skip later, she was out the door.

“Hello Gorgeous.” Edie wore skin tight black jeans a cream colored sweater and brown leather boots.

“Hello yourself.” She barely responded before Amanda pulled her in, pressed her hands around her beanie and thoroughly kissed her. “Well, hello to me,” she said when they separated.

She looked at Edie’s luggage. “Good morning. Did you pack enough?” She followed Amanda to the trunk and her eyes got a good view of her backside in dark wash blue skinny jeans, and a cream colored fair isle sweater and brown boots.

“Look who’s talking.” She looked at the array of things. “There’s a little more than a weekend bag in here.”

“Shhh, I won’t tell if you don’t.” She opened the door for her and held out a hand. “Your chariot awaits, my lady.”

“Why, thank you fair madam. You’re entirely too cheerful for this time of day.” Edie rolled her eyes but was secretly pleased and kissed her cheek, thank you before getting in. It felt good to be pampered. Amanda shut the door and she buckled up and settled in.

Amanda walked to the other side, got in and buckled up. “I get to spend lots of time with you and I couldn’t be happier, hence my cheeriness. Any preferences for breakfast?”

“No, something quick with crêpes and good coffee will do.” “Hmmm, very specific. As you wish. I know just the place.”

They stopped at a food truck that served breakfast. The vendor knew her by name and pleasantly served them. They quickly ate their crêpes and filled up their thermos flasks that Amanda supplied with coffee to go. They thanked him when he wished them a fun trip and a safe drive.

“You came prepared.” Edie looked at the backseat that had a pillow and a bag filled with snacks and water.

“Oh indeed.”

“Any hard liquor in there?”

“Maybe if you’re good, later. Off we go then.”

“Yay. Tell me about where we’re staying.” Edie played with the display, changing the station. “Ah there, some Christmas music. I like the Rudolph Red nose on the car grill. That’s a nice touch and makes it festive. Your Rudolph is missing antlers though.”

“Ha, I felt that would be a little too much. In this case, less is more. Thanks.” Amanda made a face at the choice of music. “You get to choose to start then we can switch to something else.”

“Certainly. Lodgings?”

“About that, it’s rustic and we have to chop our own wood.”

Edie gave her a skeptical look. “I think not. I’m here to relax.”

“And relax, you will.” Amanda squeezed her thigh before returning her hand to the wheel. “It could be fun.”

“Ummm, no.”

“I didn’t think you would be into that. It is a cabin, somewhat secluded with all the creature comforts. Yes it has a fireplace with chopped wood. At least I hope so.” She looked at Edie with alarm.

“Well, chopping wood could be a turn on. You straining, working up a sweat.”

“Perhaps. We won’t have to do that.”

“A missed opportunity if you ask me.”

“You’re welcome to try your hand at it.”

Edie held up her hands which drew Amanda’s attention to them. “If these hands could talk. They will be busy doing someone.”

“Sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” They enjoyed the view of the passing scenery and listened to the radio with the occasional chatter.

“You can use the pillow if you want, for a shut eye.” Amanda put her hand palm up on Edie’s thigh.

Edie covered it with hers and brought it to her lips. “Muah! Thanks, I’m fine.” She rubbed Amanda’s shoulder and the back of her neck. “Mmmm, feels divine, don’t stop.”

“Now, now, don’t get carried away.”

“What do you want to do when we get there? Want to go hiking?”

“Sure why not. For a few hours. The fresh air will do us some good and clear our lungs.”

“Perfect. We can do that after we drop off our stuff.” They got to their destination, brought their things in and put them in the bedroom. Snacks went to the kitchen.

“Looks impressive.” “It is, isn’t it? There’s the fireplace I promised you and there’s a hot tub in the back.”

Edie looked out and there it was indeed. There were some cozy patio chairs and even a hammock. “Would love to get a good look around when we get back.” She peeked into the fridge which was well stocked with necessities. Eggs, fruit, cheese, sliced meats and was that whipped cream, hmmm.

“Of course.”

“You were right about being prepared.”

“I try.” Amanda had called ahead and had groceries delivered. A complimentary bottle of wine and a box of chocolate, courtesy of management was on the counter. Amanda made a mental note to thank them later.

After changing into appropriate wear, they headed for the resort and picked up their rentals for snow shoeing. Next they listened to the guide’s safety instructions before setting off at an easy pace to start. The mountain air felt crisp, fresh and like pin needles on their faces, with wind gusts. Their cheeks were red and ruddy from the cold. It was a small fun group and they chatted some, with the other guests. Some talking and laughter could be heard until they got to the more uphill trails. They stopped periodically to gauge their progress and enjoy the view.

“I’m really glad you’re here. Are you having a good time?” Amanda asked Edie.

“With you, always. I cherish the time we spend together. I might change my mind later, when I’m sore. You’ve been warned.”

“You can’t change your statement. I’m ready for a hot drink. How about you?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If the drink comes with whipped cream that I can rub on your nips and lick off.” She whispered the last part.

“Amanda!” She looked around and smacked her.

“Scandalous. Whatever will people think if they could hear you?

“Oh but they can’t. It’s for your ears only.” Edie’s cheeks burned as she blushed. They walked a while and were finally on their way back and caught sight of the buildings lights blinking in the distance, welcoming, against the impending darkness of the night sky. They were back at the base of the mountain and the resort which was buzzing with people. What great exercise, they would be sore later and probably sleepy, something about the fresh mountain air.

They joined the rest of the group for some light refreshments and beverages. Edie went to the bar to pick up their hot drinks and Amanda kept her in her sights. Amanda for her part couldn’t keep the smile off her face. That hottie is mine.

“Here you go.” She handed Amanda her drink and stood to the side and a little behind her, one hand placed possessively on her lower back dangerously close to the curve of her butt and kissed her cheek. “Mmmm. That hit the spot.” She almost jumped when Edie discreetly squeezed her butt.

“Yes.” Edie smiled mischievously. When they were done with their drinks they politely parted company with the others and left for their little niche and home away from home.

“First dips on the shower.” Edie exclaimed, dropping articles of clothing in her wake. She opened her suitcase and got her toiletries. Amanda shook her head. She ordered some food for them. She called and chatted with Lorenzo about his day.

She picked up the strewn clothes and carefully laid them on the chair and went to the bathroom. The door was open so she called out over the sound of the spray. “Care if I join you?”

“Not at all.” Edie was rubbing shampoo into her hair and Amanda stood in front of her and took over. She massaged her scalp and Edie closed her eyes in pleasure. She rinsed off her hair and Amanda took her turn under the spray. Edie’s hands wandered while Amanda applied shampoo to her hair. She rinsed it off. They applied body wash to hands, made some lather and washed nooks and creases, hands lingering on curves and valleys. Boobs and thighs slid together as they switched sides to rinse off, further heightening their arousal. Edie kept her hands around her waist, held her securely while Amanda leaned back and put her head under the water, letting it run down her face before getting out from underneath the spray.

She squeezed the extra water from her hair and looked at Edie, blinking the excess water off her lashes and wiped her mouth. Edie was focused on the droplets of water that lingered on her lips. She cupped her cheeks, ran her thumbs over it and replaced it with her lips. She brushed their wet lips together, tongue sneaking out to lick from one end of her lower lip and the underside of her top lip before pressing down on it.

Amanda moaned and was helpless at her advances which was having a marked effect on her lower regions. Edie threaded her hands through her hair and pressed her against the wall of the shower as the kiss intensified. She nudged at Amanda’s leg, making her put one foot up on the ledge of the tub, opening her up. Amanda’s hands grasped the sides of her neck before settling around the back. Edie disengaged from her mouth and squeezed her boobs with both hands. She leaned down and roughly took them into her mouth before kissing and bitting the nipples. She sucked and teased the tip with her tongue.

Amanda pulled her closer and moaned into her ear. “What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Want me to stop?” Edie asked as her hands continued to roam and she inserted a thigh, high at the junction between Amanda’s legs.

“Yes.” Amanda responded as she shamelessly ground into her thigh.

“Yes?”

“Definitely ... Yes .... don’t stop.” Amanda held on to Edie’s arms, then her back. She bit into her shoulder when Edie moved her thighs with more pressure pinning her against the wall.

She held her breath as Edie fingers touched her wet lips, separating her folds, her other hand grabbing her butt and moving her forward as her fingers went deep into her. “Oh my god ...” She slapped Edie’s back as her hips moved to meet the fingers opening her up before pulling completely out and going in over and over again. Edie braced her thigh against her moving hand as she fucked her harder and deeper. Her other hand rubbed at her clit while she went in and out of her.

Amanda’s whole body was focused on those hot fingers moving in and out of her. She gripped them tight and felt empty when they pulled out. Edie teased her hovering around her entrance as if she would go in and she tightened reflexively. Her hands moved to Edie’s butt and pulled her in tight, rubbing herself against her fingers, hardened clit rubbing against her smooth thigh, lips coating it with wetness as she slid effortlessly against Edie. Her hips moved up and down taking her fingers even deeper, into her inner walls.

Their moans carried in the air, interspersed with squishing sounds of fingers going in and out of her wetness as their bodies slapped together.

Edie’s fingers tapped against her walls. “You feel so tight .... and soft,” She whispered hotly into her ear and bit the pulse point on her neck. Amanda stiffened and came hard, wetness trickling down Edie’s hand and against her thighs, stomach clenched, muscles jumping, shaking with the effort it took, to stay upright. “Edie ... Edie ...” Amanda repeatedly moaned out her name. Edie kept moving in and out of her and felt her tightening and coming again until she held her hand still.

She buried her face in her neck while Edie kissed her ear and rubbed their noses together. “A little warning you’re about to ravish me, would be nice.”

“It’s your fault for being so irresistible.” Edie moved her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Amanda moved her fingers up her spine and splayed her hands on her shoulder blades, then pulled her close.

“I thought you were tired after the hike.”

“I was. But I found a sudden burst of energy.”

“You sure did. We better rinse off and get out of the shower.”

“I agree. I think we’ve saved enough water for today.”

“True.” Amanda couldn’t resist running an index finger down her sex as they rinsed off and gave Edie a devilish smile. She rubbed her lips together and slightly tugged at them. “Someone needs a little attention.” She moved her lips apart, tapped her clit with her index finger then pulled her hand away.

“What are you doing, you can’t leave me in this state!”

“Oh I most certainly can. The thing is, what will you do about it?”

“Ummm ...” Amanda kissed her deeply before pulling away to rinse off. “I like when you get speechless. We’ve got all night and I intend to tease you, until you beg for mercy.”

“Hmmmm. Two can play that game. We’ll see how long you hold out.”

“Game on. Let’s seal it with a kiss.” Edie nodded and leaned down only to be met by air when Amanda crouched down, grabbed her hips and took her nether lips fully into her mouth, sucking on them and rubbing her clit with her nose. She stiffened her tongue and ran it down the length of her before pressing it flat against her clit.

Edie’s eyes closed in pleasure and quickly opened when Amanda kissed her loudly, released her lips and stood up. She wiped her chin with her thumb then kissed Edie who could taste herself on her lips. “There.” One last rinse under the spray and she got out of the tub and left Edie standing there in shock, with her back against the increasingly cold wall. She took a towel off the rack and patted herself dry as she walked to the bedroom.

Edie finally moved her feet, dipped under the spray again and as she rinsed off, she thought about quickly getting a little relief.

“Don’t even think about it.” She looked up guiltily to find Amanda watching her with hands folded across her chest and gave her a sheepish grin. Amanda hung her towel and gave Edie one, for her to dry off.

“Come on. The food is here and I’m not sure why, but I’m ravenous.” She left the bathroom again.

“Neither do I.” Edie scampered out of the tub. “Hold your horses. What are we having?”

“Thai. Is that alright?”

“Well too late now. I can’t exactly change my mind.”

“Smart mouth.”

“Of course it’s fine.” She walked to her open suitcase, rummaged around and couldn’t find her red sweatshirt. “Babe?”

“Yes.” Amanda responded from the other room. “Have you seen my red sweatshirt?”

“No ...” Edie looked around a little more. “I could have sworn I packed it.” She wore a navy Henley top and grey sweats and made her way to the dining area. Amanda had laid out the food.

“Nice spread.” She hugged her from behind just as Amanda leaned across the table to move a plate and rubbed her butt against her front. She was about to mention Amanda wearing her sweatshirt “I thought you didn’t ...” and lost her trend of thought momentarily. It wouldn’t take much to get her to the point of no return. She pressed her hand gently on Amanda’s back who willingly leaned forward, butt pushing firmly back into her. Her hips moved forward, one hand moving around to cup Amanda and pull her tightly against her, fitting snuggly into her backside that was covered in form-fitting tights that emphasized every curve.

“What would happen if I fucked you right now, against this table?”

Amanda had to bite her lips, she was incredibly turned on. She was almost tempted to let her do it. “The food will get cold?”

“I’m serious. You’re driving me nuts.” Edie put her hands under the sweatshirt and tank, grazed her sides and grabbed her boobs that were hanging down in that position. She rubbed and tugged at her now hardened nipples.

Amanda took a deep breath before responding. “I know darling. Ready to give in?”

Edie let go of her and reluctantly pulled back, running her hands through her hair and the back of her neck. She was burning.

Amanda turned around to look at her, eyes full of mischief and cupped her cheek. “I want you and I’m soaking wet again. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” She kissed her tenderly before moving over to take her seat.

Edie took a calming breath, pulled out a chair and sat across from her. They chit chatted away, feeding each other little bits of food and sharing kisses in between bites. Amanda was constantly touching her, squeezing her arms, caressing her foot under the table, high enough to the sensitive spot between her thighs. Once, she caught her foot in a vise-like grip before letting go and looked up to see Amanda giving her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes.

Edie grazed her boobs at every opportunity and rubbed the top of her thighs and knees. She saw Amanda look at her over the rim of her glass, clearly trying to control herself. “Feel free to jump me if you want. We can end this game at any time.”

Amanda shook her head, “you wish” and Edie winked at her.

After their meal, they laid out some blankets next to the sofa. Edie put their drinks on the table and sat down. She held out a hand to Amanda who happily took it and sat down between her legs, settling into her chest. Edie put the warm throw around them and kissed the top of her head before laying her chin on her shoulder. “I love you.”

Amanda glanced sideways at her and gave her a kiss before settling down again. “I love you too.”

Their arousal was forgotten for now, simmering just under the surface, awaiting the slightest touch, to be reignited. They lay quietly together, snug as bugs, illuminated by the warm glow of the fire and watched as the orange flames hissed and the wood crackled. It was blissful, heaven on earth.


	5. Catskills - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of their time at the Catskills. Light on the plot, who am I kidding, non-existent, some fluff and mostly explicit fun.

It got too warm from the heat set off by the fireplace. Edie untangled herself from their intertwined limbs and got off the floor to Amanda’s questioning look.

“What’s up?”

“I’m hot.” She fanned herself.

“Damn girl.” She saw Edie roll her shirt into a ball and ducked when she saw it thrown her way. It dropped harmlessly to the side and she picked it up and sniffed it. “Mmmm, warm and smells just like you.” She rubbed her cheek against it.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

“Might make for a good stand in.” Amanda looked at her, “Whatcha doing?”

“At this rate, you won’t be getting any, later.

“You wouldn’t. The horror.”

“Try me. Want to check out the hot tub?”

“Sure, why not. We might as well take advantage of the amenities although I would rather check you out.

”Why not both? Both is good.”

They went to bedroom and quickly changed into bathing suits. Edie was focused on putting her hair up in front of the mirror when Amanda came in behind her. 

Their eyes met in the mirror and Amanda hugged her from behind. “Pray tell what do we have here, a scantily clad woman?” Her hands encircled her waist before moving up her sides, cupping the underside of her boobs, feeling their weight in her hands. Her palms drifted over the nipples before she tugged and rubbed the hardened tips. 

“Great aim,” Edie managed before her head fell back onto Amanda’s shoulder as she enjoyed the sensations and her grip on the counter tightened. One more rub and pat later, Amanda inclined Edie’s head with one hand and softly kissed the side of her neck, teeth grazed her pulse point and kissed her shoulder blades. “Voilà!” She walked away while humming a Christmas song, “I really can’t stay .... (Baby it’s cold outside) -Homer and Jethro.

Edie heard her shout from the other room. “Hurry up won’t you? The night is wasting and I have designs on you.”

“Oh I bet you do,” she muttered and shook her head at her reflection, talk about horny. She doused her face with some water and patted it dry then went to find Amanda.

Edie pulled on her robe and playfully put the finishing touches on Amanda’s ties. She kissed her temple. “There. All ready now.”

“Thank you. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Smart mouth.”

Amanda kissed Edie’s lips and felt a smack on her butt as she walked away. “Yup, you definitely have a butt fetish.”

The wine, glasses and water went onto a tray that they brought with them and put next to the hot tub. The cover came off next and they watched the steam rise off the water. Robes were quickly discarded and placed haphazardly on the chairs. They dipped their toes in before immersing their bodies in the tub.

“Hot,” Edie exclaimed.

“Yes,” Amanda responded as they adjusted to the water temperature. They sat next to each other, shoulders touching and emitted twin sighs of pleasure. There was a nice contrast between the crisp night air and the heat from the tub. It was dark and quiet, silence broken only by the noise of the water and the occasional noise, far off in the distance. It felt like they were alone in the world. They could see the stars twinkling overhead in the clear night sky.

Edie poured Amanda a glass of wine and one for herself. “I would like to propose a toast.” Edie lifted her glass and looked at her expectedly. “To new beginnings and a bright future with you by my side, wherever it may lead us.”

“To new beginnings and a bright future.” They clinked glasses, linked arms, and drank from their own glasses. Amanda gave her a quick peck before settling down on the side of the tub and taking another sip.

They relaxed in the water, enjoying the feeling of the whirlpool massaging their limbs. Amanda put down her glass and spread her arms out behind her. One hand fiddled with the stem of her glass and the other rested on Edie’s shoulder.

Edie’s drifted closer to her side. “Smooth.”

“Ha! Stick around and you could learn a thing or two.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Edie stared at her lasciviously.

Amanda tilted her head back and looked up at the night sky. Edie looked over at her and was awash with feelings of tenderness for this woman, who had upended her life. She mused, this must be what having a soulmate felt like. To think she had almost missed out on all this because of her irrational fear.

It was as if Amanda read her mind and chose that moment to look down and their eyes met. She smiled widely at Edie who was struck by her vulnerability. She had the potential to hurt her deeply and she already had, a few times. She hoped she would be deserving of that trust, with time.

Amanda moved closer to her. “Penny for your thoughts?” She rubbed her arms, feeling the muscles.

“How do we define what we have?”

“Ah ah, answering a question with another.”

“Seriously though I’m trying to come to terms with where I fit, in your life and I ...” She shook her head when Amanda moved closer. “I need to say this.” Amanda nodded and kept quiet.

“I’m sorry for betraying your trust with the case, no matter the rationale.”

“I know and I’ve forgiven you. That’s behind us now.”

“I’ve heard it’s easier to forgive than to accept forgiveness and I must say, I get it now.”

“Oh please. I have my own selfish reasons.”

“I would hope so. Sometimes ... I feel intimidated and afraid I will disappoint you and your son.”

“Love isn’t known for being convenient. I mean, look at us, we got together under the most unusual circumstances.”

“You are right.”

“About where you fit?” She took Edie’s hand and placed it over her heart. “Right here. You have my heart.” Edie squeezed her boob and Amanda squealed.

“You have my rearranged molecules ... I love you.” They shared a tender kiss.

“Promise you’ll keep an open mind and not let the verdict come between us, no matter the outcome.”

“I promise.” Edie turned her face to the side and kissed her softly on her lips. “So are we officially gal pals now?”

“Hilarious.”

“You didn’t answer me.”

“Yes, yes, we are. Gal pals, girlfriends, whatever you want to call it.”

“Sweet! Edie moved around in front of her, trapping her between her arms. “Can I kiss my girlfriend now?”

“As if you’ve never done that before. Yes you may. Kiss me, like you’ve never kissed me before.” Amanda was mortified at her own giggling. What’s gotten into me? She thought to herself as Edie playfully covered her face and lips with sloppy kisses. “Eww.” She wiped at her face and Edie laughed.

“I can do better.” Edie moved towards her, poking her lips out.

“I would hope so. Away with you.” Amanda turned her face away and Edie kissed her cheek instead.

“What can I say, I’m giddy at the prospect of having a girlfriend. Speaking of which, are we exclusive?”

“You are full of questions tonight. I understand where you’re coming from but you might be going too fast with the exclusive thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been around a few baby gays and was in a similar position at one time. Dating women can be quite exciting and daunting with all the processing.”

“Hmmmm. Your point? Edie muttered, hands crossed against her chest.

“Hear me out.” Amanda pulled at her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing her fingers. “Listen, you are gorgeous and will turn quite a few heads now that you bat for this team.”

“Well, I’m sure you get hit on a lot too.”

“It can be quite flattering when someone completely focuses their attention on you.”

“I’m not new to relationships.”

“I didn’t mean to insinuate you were. What I’m trying to say is, women are different and coming out, getting comfortable, might require an adjustment period.” No response from Edie. “I don’t want you to limit yourself. And now, I’ll shut my mouth before I insert my foot further into it.”

“No keep going. Might make for good fun when you have to do some mea culpas. So let me get this straight.”

“Sure, like spaghetti, until wet ...”

Edie laughed. “You don’t want to be exclusive?”

“I didn’t say that. I don’t want you to limit yourself then feel like you missed out on something later. All I ask is that you keep an open mind.”

“I see.”

“Oh ho, that spells trouble. I know what I want. You. I don’t need to sow my wild oats, so to speak.”

“Unlike me? Neither do I, for what it’s worth, but I’ll keep an open mind. I couldn’t bear seeing someone else with you. Just so you know.”

“Possessive.”

“I didn’t say it, you did.”

Amanda laughed and reached back for her glass and took a sip of her before setting it down. “Now can I kiss my girlfriend?” Amanda cupped the back of her neck with one hand possessively and inclined her head before taking her mouth in a deep kiss, sucking on her lips and tongue probing the warm caverns on her mouth.

Edie could taste the remnants of the wine in the kiss. When they broke apart, Edie tentatively felt her lips with her fingers. This is what it felt like to be thoroughly kissed and she could feel it in her loins. She moved around a little and Amanda wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh my.”

Amanda gave her a once over followed by a wink. “Yup. There’s more where that came from. What do you say we get out of here? I think we are pruned enough for one night.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Lead the way, my Princess Charming.”

“Perfect.” She took a moment to cradle Edie’s face. “I’m glad we talked. Let’s take it slow and see where it leads, yes?”

“Yes.”

They exchanged a quick kiss and took their things inside. They rinsed and put their glasses away and walked hand in hand to the bathroom for a quick shower. Hands wandered but they were mostly well behaved in their haste to get to bed. They dried off and put on some pjs. Edie, a red double piece decorated with candy canes and Amanda, a purple onesie snug piece with buttons.

Edie stood at the foot of the bed, drinking some water. Edie was captivated by Amanda’s form as she bent over her suitcase, looking for whatever item. Her mind immediately flashed back to the close call at the table. She couldn’t believe how quickly it took her to go from relaxed, to aroused. Did she have to look so sexy all the time? She was driving her to distraction.

She swallowed then asked, “Is the game still on?”

Amanda turned to look at her. “Game? Ah that game. Only if you want it to be. You are blushing, what were you thinking about anyway?”

She felt suddenly hot and didn’t know she had said it out loud until Amanda responded. “I’m quite aware of your hotness, trust me.” Amanda walked to her. “What were you thinking about?”

“You, bent over the table earlier in the evening.”

“Ah. What is it you like about that position?” Amanda clasped her hand around her neck and kissed Edie on the lips. Edie’s hands went around her waist, careful not to spill the water in her glass. “It says something about your psyche, you know.”

“Hmmm, no idea.” She blushed and hid her face in Amanda’s hair.

“No need to feel embarrassed around me. It’s me, Amanda, your lover.”

“Lover has a nice ring to it.”

“It does indeed.” She kissed her chin. “By the way, I liked when you were assertive earlier and almost begged you,” she whispered this last part in her ear, “to fuck me over the table,” then sucked an ear lobe into her mouth.

“Oh my god. You just love to torture me with all sorts of naughty thoughts.”

“My dear, I’m just following your lead.”

Amanda patted her chin and left Edie rooted to the spot. She drank some water and pointed at Edie’s glass. “Done with this?”

Edie emptied her glass and put it away. Good thing too because she was parched. Must have been the time spent in the hot tub, definitely. She could give as good as she got and it was time to shake things up. She pulled her top off and reached for her bottoms. “Stripping for me, so soon?” Edie had Amanda’s full attention now.

“Have I stumbled upon another Doherty kink?” Amanda bit her lip as her eyes roamed over Edie.

Edie’s hands went back to her pj bottoms but Amanda closed the distance between them and held her hands still. Her hands grazed her shoulders, her chest, the undersides of her boobs and she knelt down in front of her, on the soft, fluffy rug, conveniently placed at the foot of the bed.

“No. Let me.” Her fingers lightly traced her flat stomach and pushed her pj’s down her hips, fingers lightly caressing every inch of the newly exposed skin of her hips and her legs. “No comment about the kink.” Edie held on to her shoulders and lifted one leg, the other and was finally rid of the pants.

“I’ll table this motion for now. I reserve the right to reconsider at a later date and time of my choosing, if I feel so inclined.”

“As you wish and duly noted.” Amanda was preoccupied with Edie’s legs and was startled when Edie pulled her head back with one hand, extending her neck. She sat back on her hunches and looked up at Edie, her face level with her crotch. She asked defiantly, “something you want?”

“Perhaps. Nice vantage point you have there. If I remember correctly, you started something earlier in the shower that you didn’t finish.” She cradled her head and pressed into Amanda’s face, grinding into her. She could feel her wetness increasing as she moved.

Amanda held on to her butt and could feel Edie’s muscles tense and relax against her hand.

Edie was surprised at herself. She wasn’t sure where this new found boldness and taking what she wanted was coming from but, she always felt relaxed enough to be open with Amanda.

“I feel so free with you and can ask for what I want and take what I need.”

“As it should be. I like that. You don’t have to hold back with me. Let yourself feel and do what feels right and of course stop, if you’re ever uncomfortable. Okay?”

“Yes. I was planning on teasing you but I’m the one getting wetter. Feel what you do to me.” Edie pulled her undies to the side and put Amanda’s finger on her wet lips.

Amanda sucked in a breath. “Yes you are. I am wet too.” Edie moved Amanda’s now wet finger away.

Edie kept moving her hips against her face and was close to loosing control. “I’m tempted to beg for something, anything.”

Amanda looked at her. “What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing. Being on the edge without getting release, is a heady feeling.”

“It can be, for a time.” Amanda held on to her hips moving close to her face, as best she could. She could smell and feel her arousal and was reminded of their earlier activities. “Fuck this game. I want you. I need to touch you. Please.”

Edie nodded and Amanda moved her undies to the side and ran her index finger up and down her wet lips before putting a couple of fingers deep into her. “So wet.”

“Yes.” Edie widened her stance so she could get more contact with her fingers and increased the pace of her hips.

Amanda took her hand away to protests. She unbuttoned her pjs and pulled them down her hips, undies as well. Edie followed suit and they were both naked. They hugged, bodies rubbing against each other. Amanda slid down her body and Edie groaned.

Amanda’s finger rubbed her parted lips and stilled, poised at her entrance. “You’re having way too ...”

“You were saying?” Amanda blew on her then rubbed her nose against her parted lips. She stiffened her tongue and dipped into her as far as she could go. She moved her head up and down, impaling her with her tongue while she pulled Edie down by the hips.

“Too much fun ... fuck!”

“That’s it.” She placed a hand on her mound and pulled her nether lips taut, her engorged clit, peeking out. Her ring and middle fingers slid smoothly, in drawn out passes, over her wet lips, her hardened clit. She tapped it with the pads of her fingers in a slow beat that gave off a dull wet sound and Edie’s hips moved harder against her hand.

She completely enclosed her nether lips in her warm mouth. She sucked and lapped at the juices and teased the pebbled tip with her tongue. She turned her hand over, palm up and slowly slid a few fingers in her to the hilt. Edie couldn’t help her moans which were almost constant and dropped lower, in an almost squat, legs spread apart, pulling her fingers in deeper. Amanda moved in and of her in a vibrating motion that drove Edie wild.

Edie was having a hard time staying upright and was considering sitting on the bed but, was at the mercy of Amanda’s fingers in her. She pressed down heavily on her shoulders while her thighs trembled.

They both heard the wet sucking sound as Edie’s walls held on to Amanda’s fingers and got even more turned on. Edie felt the added moisture pushing against Amanda’s fingers. She shied away, surprised at the feeling. Amanda held on tight but stilled her fingers. She couldn’t help her body’s response as she trembled around Amanda’s fingers.

“No, stay.” Amanda gave her a reassuring look. “Trust me. Let yourself come.” Edie looked trustingly into her eyes and acquiesced.

Amanda went deep into her and she opened her mouth but no sound came from it. Amanda stilled her fingers deep inside her for a heart beat and Edie reflexively closed around her fingers.

Edie stiffened at the next movement of Amanda’s fingers, heart pounding, body flushed and tried to hold back as she felt her orgasm building.

“I’ve got you. Relax.”

Edie mumbled “I don’t want to get you all wet.”

“You won’t. I want you to come.” Amanda increased the pace and Edie’s hips moved faster against her. She lowered her head to Amanda’s shoulder and bit hard at the muscle there as she contracted around her fingers.

Amanda felt her come in spurts, her arousal spilling down her fingers and hand. “Yes ...” Amanda whispered and kept up her movements, changing the number of fingers she put inside her with every stroke until Edie trapped her hand between her thighs and sat down on the bed. Her knees felt like jelly.

“Stop.” She parted her legs slightly and couldn’t help one forward hip movement when Amanda pulled her fingers out.

“Are you sure? Looks like you want more.” Amanda looked at her pink, swollen clit and briefly sucked it into her mouth.

“Hey. Get away from me.” Edie smiled and covered her crotch with both hands and scrambled up the bed. Amanda clambered up her body and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She sat up and got them both some water. Edie took it gratefully.

“Mmmm, good. I don’t know about you but I’m spent after loosing all that moisture.” She looked at Amanda who was struggling to keep a pleased look off her face. “I dare you to feel more smug.”

“Me? Never. That’s why I advocate maximum hydration. Did I hear you say you are done for the night?”

“Who says I am. Give me a second to recover.”

“Of course, take all the time you need.” They shared kisses, hands roaming, always in contact with the other.

Amanda turned onto her side and Edie spooned her from behind, fitting snugly on her backside, just as Amanda knew she would.

“You like that.”

“What gave it away?” Edie slapped her butt and gave the muscle a firm squeeze. She put one hand under her, cupped her boobs and did the same with the other.

Her hands squeezed and caressed her, pulling on her nipples. Her hands moved past Amanda’s mound and parted her lips. Her fingers rubbed in circles while her hips moved against Amanda’s butt coating it with her arousal. She put some fingers deep into Amanda’s center and they moved together, fingers brushing her clit over the top, in the process.

Amanda put a hand behind her and in one smooth move, went deep into Edie. “Oh ...” Edie’s mouth opened in surprise. She held on tighter while her hips moved furiously in short slapping movements against Amanda’s butt and fingers. She was squirting again, something about this position. Her nose pressed into Amanda’s back and she kissed and bit at her skin.

Amanda felt her impending orgasm, hips taking her fingers in deeper and moved faster against Edie who could feel her tremors and they came together. When their hips stilled, Amanda turned around and laid on her back. Edie moved down slightly on the bed and snuggled against her shoulder. Amanda played with her hair and kissed her temple.

“Oh what a night.” Edie sang.

“Indeed.”

“So?”

“Yes?”

“What was it you said about mutual self...” Edie gyrated against her and whispered the last part in Amanda’s ears.

“Oh no you don’t. Not tonight. You’ll turn me on again. Sleep. We can do that tomorrow, if you’re good.” Amanda brushed her lips against hers. “Night my love or should I say morning?”

“Definitely morning. It’s a new day so we can get started on that thing.”

“You wish.” Their laughter died down as they drifted off to sleep quickly, in spite of themselves, after their busy day.


End file.
